


Reset

by Trashmaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Tags to be added, Time Travel, rating to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmaster/pseuds/Trashmaster
Summary: There's no explanation for how this happened. Nobody but V believes you, but that's only because he, too, has memories of things that haven't happened yet. Seven, who you had previously been in a loving relationship with, seems to hate you. Yoosung, one of your best friends, doesn't trust you. Things seem to get more and more complicated as you try to get closer to the answer. There's only one thing you want to know,How did you go back in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> this fic takes place after seven's canon route.
> 
> i don't have much to say besides i hope you enjoy!!

Its finally over.

 

Rika is being treated, and Saeran has been even more forgiving as the days pass by.

 

Saeyoung tells everyone to smile as he presses the button on the camera and runs over to sit next to you. There’s a flash of light and you make sure not to blink. You grin and look around at your friends. In so little time… you’re so close to everyone already. You feel tears threatening to slip… you’re just so grateful.

 

The rest of the night is like a dream. Jumin and Zen bicker and tease eachother while Saeyoung watches and laughs. Saeran and Yoosung are bonding, Yoosung talking at the rate of a speedtrain, only stopping when Saeran interjects with a ‘that’s cool’ or ‘what happened next?’. Jaehee is enjoying the wine. You talk with everyone, make sure everyone is having some of the snacks. Overall, you’re happy. You know that with your friends by your side, you can do anything.

 

There are plans to have a new party. You all decide that it’ll take place at a beach resort. Jumin has picked out a few location options for you, and you’re already thinking of the emails you’re going to send to guests. Jaehee reminds you that even though you didn’t have much freedom last time, you’re allowed to choose whatever decorations you want now. You’re excited to bring out the glitter.

 

Your friends leave all at once. Yoosung takes some leftovers, and Saeran waves goodbye from his new car. You helped him find an apartment, so he doesn’t have to stay with you and Seven all the time. He’s welcome whenever he wants to visit, though. You’re about to fall asleep, now. The whirr of the computer by your side lulls you.

 

This is it. The perfect ending of your old life, and the perfect start of your new one.

 

You smile and snuggle into bed. Saeyoung’s body is warm and he looks over at you with a dopey grin on his face. You love him so much.

 

_Its finally over._ You think, and drift away.

 

—

 

You wake up and you’re alone. 

 

Its not surprising. Seven probably just got up earlier than you to work. You smile and without opening your eyes, you roll over on the bed, happy to have more space to stretch out. The morning is so nice and quiet. Wait… quiet…?

 

There’s no sound. No computer humming. No tapping of keys.

 

You open your eyes to a familiar modern-style room. Rika’s apartment? What? Why’re you here?

 

You sit up and call out, “Saeyoung? Hello?”

 

Silence is the only thing that answers you.

 

You scramble around for your phone, and locate it on the side table. Exactly where you used to leave it. Opening the messenger app solves nothing. Everyone - except for Saeran - is in the main chat, talking about the weather. You type quickly and precisely,

 

_// hey, what’s going on?_

 

[ 8:06 AM [707: (y/n) rises!!!

[ 8:06 AM [Yoosung: (y/n) hey!

[ 8:07 AM [Jaehee Kang: Hello.

 

_// why am I in Rika’s apartment? what the hell is going on?_

 

[ 8:07 AM [Yoosung: ???

[ 8:07 AM [707: ?????

Seven sends a shrug emoji.

[ 8:07 AM [Jaehee Kang: What do you mean, (y/n)?

 

_// is this a prank? you guys got me, ok? but this is going a little far, don’t you think??_

 

[ 8:08 AM [707: um lololol (y/n) if there was a prank i think i would know

[ 8:08 AM [707: did somebody prank (y/n) without getting me involved?

[ 8:09 AM [707: what happened lol

 

_// like i said, im in Rika’s apartment. idk how anybody else would get me here without your help, seven ://_

 

[ 8:09 AM [Zen: …?

[ 8:09 AM [Yoosung: ????!

[ 8:09 AM [Jaehee: This is confusing..

[ 8:09 AM [707: where else would you be??

 

What?

 

_// our house??? what is happening omg. you guys this isn’t funny im getting scared!_

 

[ 8:11 AM [707: our? house?

 

_// saeyoung please stop._

 

[ 8:12 AM [Jumin: Saeyoung? 

[ 8:12 AM [Zen: Saeyoung??

[ 8:13 AM [Zen: Who’s that?

 

What are they thinking? This is a really cruel joke. You’re going to smack Seven upside the head when you see him.

 

[ 8:13 AM [Yoosung: ahhh im getting scared! what’s going on!!!

 

 

[ 8:14 AM [707: …

 

**_707 has left the chatroom._**

 

_…_

 

**_707 is calling._**

 

You’re upset and confused and there are tears stinging the sides of your eyes.

 

You press the accept button and speak first, “Saeyoung, please tell me what’s happening…”

 

“You… hm.” He starts, “I… I really need you to tell me how you know that name.”

 

“You told it to me.” You say like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, because it is.

 

“No… I didn’t. I don’t think I did? But that still doesn’t explain why you’re confused about the apartment… ha… oh boy… just… gimme a second.”

 

You hear typing.

 

“Now, what happened? Exactly.”

 

“I don’t know. I remember falling asleep with you last night, and then I woke up here.”

 

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a good minute.

 

“… What do you mean you fell asleep with me?” His voice is suddenly cold. It reminds you of those horrible series of nights when he didn’t so much as look at you for hours.

 

“What do _you_ mean? We fell asleep in the same bed, like we have been for the past few days… this is a prank right? It’s really not funny so I don’t appreciate-”

 

“That’s a lie.” He cuts you off. “I wouldn’t have… _I don’t like you_.”

 

Your heart drops.

 

“ _Saeyoung_ … I’m so confused… please-“

 

“No. STOP SAYING MY NAME.How the hell do you know my name… HOW?” The typing is louder and faster. The rapid clicking is starting to hurt your ears.

 

“I already said… you told me. Please stop.” You’re crying audibly now, “I love you…”

 

“YOU DON’T LOVE ME. You don’t know me.” His voice fluctuates from a hoarse yell to a dull whisper.

 

“I know you…” You shake your head, “I know so much about you.”

 

You can hear him grunt, but he doesn’t answer. All typing has been abandoned.

 

“Your name is Saeyoung Choi. You have a car collection, miniature and real ones. You’re a hacker who works for a dangerous agency. Vanderwood is a fellow agent but you tell everyone that she’s your maid. You learned hacking when you were in middle school. Your brother is Saeran Choi…”

 

Silence.

 

You continue, much faster this time, “You always sleep on your left side and your hair sticks up in the morning. You dressed up as a vampire last year on Halloween because you know that Yoosung is scared of them. You never take off your cross, not even in the shower. You’re afraid of falling in love because you don’t want to hurt the other person…” You realize you haven’t been breathing and stop to inhale.

 

“And you-“

 

“That’s enough.” He cuts you off again.

 

The sound of the call dropping hits your ears like a drum.

 

You sit down in that familiar corner with the black sharpie circle and curl your arms around yourself. You don’t know what’s happening, or why you’re here again, or why Saeyoung is saying he doesn’t love you anymore… you’re so confused.

 

_Did time reset itself?_

 

The thought crosses your mind and it sticks.

 

It seems the most likely possibility. There’s no other plausible explanation. You know that Seven wouldn’t carry on a prank like this… he wouldn’t.

 

You sit there for awhile, not quite sure what to do. Then, it dawns on you. The most obvious way to solve this. You turn on the phone still being clutched in your hand, and go to ‘calendar’. The realization comes like you would expect. Sharply. Like a boulder being dropped on a bathroom weight scale. Like a slap across the face from one you love.

 

You’ve gone back in time.

 

_What to do?_

 

Who are you supposed to call about something like this?

 

…

 

While thinking about the people in your life that could possibly help this impossible situation… another realization hits you. It comes slowly this time, but then the idea fully surfaces in the waters of your mind and you’re picking up your phone to call him as fast as you can.

 

There’s only one thought running through your brain when the call is answered.

 

_V is still alive. V is still alive. V is still alive._

 

_…_

 

“Hello?” V says, casual as can be.

 

You wipe your nose and try to keep your words from shaking, “H-hey… it’s awesome that you picked up. I need to talk to you.” You add shortly after, “It’s important.”

 

“Yeah? One second, then.” His voice sounds so strange in your ear. You hadn’t talked to him very much at all in the first place, but it’s still so nice to hear him again.

 

There’s shuffling and a door being closed.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“V… I’m going to say a lot of things at once and I need you to listen until the end, okay?” You try to talk as calmly as you can, but you hear yourself trembling.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I think I went back in time some how. I know, I know, that’s crazy right? How… How could that even happen?” You laugh and feel your sanity waring, “I know this has gotta sound like a prank or something but I can prove it, alright? I- I know about Rika. I know that she’s the leader of Mint Eye. I know that she’s alive and you… you’re covering for her. I know about Saeyoung too. I know everything that’s going to happen. Or - I guess, it probably won’t happen now… but you have to believe me. Please. I don’t know what to do.”

 

V is quiet for a little while.

 

“Wow…” he sighs, “I have been feeling really weird since I woke up. When you started talking I didn’t believe you… The more you said, though, the more I realized…. I remember things too. Things that haven’t happened yet.”

 

You must’ve cried out in relief because he says quickly, “I’ll be over as soon as I can. Hang in there, we’ll figure this out.”

 

The call ends and you find yourself wandering out into the hallway.

 

Looking up at the camera you know is hidden in the corner of the ceiling, you see the green dot flashing. Seven must be able to see you right now. If he’s even looking. He’s probably trying to find out how you know what you know. He probably thinks you’re a bad person.

 

You try not to let that thought wander for long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to leave a comment! <3


End file.
